


Sweating 'Til My Clothes Come Off

by FullOnLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, It's the prompt though, M/M, Niall is only mentioned, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Weight Gain, but not really, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Reason #14: Celebrate Recent Weight LossHarry agrees to do some modeling to help out Niall, but the pictures will be a little more revealing than he expected.





	Sweating 'Til My Clothes Come Off

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was Reason #14: Celebrate Recent Weight Loss. I know the subject is a tough one for a lot of people, so I understand if you don't want to read. I tried my best to write this fic with a sense of humor, so I hope you'll give it a chance. 
> 
> Eternal thanks to the best beta--[Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com)\-- and the reason that this fic doesn't come off as some sort of after school special.
> 
> Title from 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

“Hey, baby,” Louis calls from his place on the couch when he hears Harry close the front door. The coffee table is covered with his laptop and three different stacks of essays that he's grading for his senior literature classes. He's hungry and hoping that Harry's brought the lattes and donuts that they sometimes have for breakfast on Sundays. “Niall came by right after you left and dropped off like three bags of clothes for you. I put ’em on the bed.”

“Oh, thanks.” Harry passes him a glazed donut and his latte, then sits down on the arm of the couch. “Um, do you think this is dumb?”

“What?” Louis glances up from the essay he’s marking. “You being a high fashion model?”

“Shut up. I just wanted to help him out. He’s so busy with everything. I mean, Niall working on a Sunday morning? Unheard of.” Harry slides down the arm of the couch and onto the cushion, then sips at his coffee. “But now I’m worried that I’m going to look like an idiot.”

“Nah. You’ll look gorgeous.” Louis leans over and kisses the milk off of Harry’s upper lip. “Niall’s lucky to have you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m a bit jealous, to be honest.” He settles back on the couch and runs his finger over the essay until he finds his place. “Everyone that goes into his store is going to see you half-naked.”

Harry snorts around his bite of donut. “Not half-naked.”

“Um, yeah. Half-naked. Or at least topless.” Louis jerks his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of their bedroom. “There’s a list with the clothes that says how you’re supposed to wear them for the photo shoot and a couple of them just have shorts or pants.”

“What? Seriously?” Harry sucks the sugar glaze from his fingers and sets his coffee down on the table.

Louis nods. Harry’s the one who’d volunteered to model sportswear for Niall’s store. You’d think he’d know what he was getting into. “In fact, I think there’s one where you’re just wearing… What are they called? Compression shorts?”

“What?” Harry shrieks. “Oh god. Oh…”

“You okay?”

“No!” Harry shakes his head violently. “I’m so out of shape. Shirtless pictures? I… I thought I’d be wearing tracksuits and things like that.”

“You’re not out of shape, baby. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I am though! I ate so much pie at Christmas. And mashed potatoes. I’ve still been eating from the giant bag of leftover Halloween candy that you stole from your sisters.” He stares at the pastry in his hand, then shoves it at Louis who gingerly takes it from him. “I’m eating a donut for breakfast!”

“So? You don’t eat them every morning. You run, like, every other day. You still wear the same jeans you wore three years ago.”

“No, no, no. Denim stretches. Shit. I’ve got… What? A week until the photoshoot?” Harry jumps up and jogs towards their bedroom. 

Louis pops the remainder of Harry’s donut into his mouth, pushes himself off the couch, and meanders down the hallway. In the open doorway, he reaches his arms over his head and grabs onto the top of the door jamb, stretching his body, and silently watching Harry as he digs through the bags of clothing. 

Within a few minutes, their bed is covered in tracksuits, running shorts, sneakers, and every other type of workout clothing that Niall wants Harry to model for his new store opening. Harry strips naked in what might be record time—though the fastest official time is four seconds, so it’s hard to beat. 

It’s difficult not to get distracted by his body when he’s just suddenly naked like that, but Louis stays where he is, curious to see what Harry is doing. 

Harry picks up a small, black pair of shorts and sits down on the edge of the bed to pull them on. Once he has them past his knees, he stands up and starts wiggling to get them all the way on. They must be the compression shorts. Louis hasn’t ever worn them, but he knows that Harry does when he runs sometimes. Something about holding his junk in place and wicking the sweat away from his balls. 

The long mirror by the closet reflects Harry’s entire body and Louis grins to himself. He looks amazing, he always does, but Louis has a little bit of a thing for Harry in workout clothes. Maybe because usually when he’s wearing them, he’s sweaty and flushed and it reminds Louis of all of the other times when Harry’s sweaty and flushed.

Harry turns side to side, then spins around with his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder. “This is awful, Lou. What was I thinking? Look at me.”

Louis leers at him from the doorway and drawls, “I am.”

“Ugh. Shut up. I mean it. Really look at me. I have love handles! Look at them! These shorts are so tight.”

“Um, baby, pretty sure those are supposed to be tight.” And Harry has always had love handles. They’re in the top five of Louis’ favorite parts of his body. He loves to grip them when they’re fucking, to run his thumbs over them when he slings an arm around Harry’s waist, to bite them and kiss them. Make that top three.

“I look horrible.”

“Hey, now. Don’t say that. You look fucking hot.” And he really does. He’s always been gorgeous, but since he started lifting weights with Liam, he’s filled out, with visible muscles even when he’s not flexing, and his ass looks amazing. Louis feels very lucky that he gets to look at him every day. It’s a blessing, really.

“Lou, this isn’t funny. I… I…” Harry stomps off into their bathroom and Louis follows, peeking his head around the corner as Harry pulls out the bathroom scale that was in the apartment when they’d moved in. It’s one of those mechanical scales with a dial that Louis’ grandmother had in her bathroom when he was a kid. He doesn’t even know if either of them have ever used it. They just stuck it under the sink because Harry said it seemed silly to throw it away.

“See? I’ve gained seven pounds.”

“But…”

“Seven pounds, Louis. That’s one pants size at least. This is why stretchy denim is a bad idea.”

“What? How do you… That scale is ancient, Harry. You can’t rely on that. Plus, you started lifting weights with Liam. Of course you’re going to weigh a bit more. It’s all that muscle.”

Harry ignores him and goes straight for the kitchen where he yanks open the cabinets, pulls out the months-old bag of Halloween candy and tosses it into the trash can, then he starts pulling down boxes and packages setting them on the counter.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m having my picture taken shirtless, Lou. There are going to be life-size posters of me in Niall’s store. Oh god… What was I thinking?”

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“I’m throwing out everything. I have to do everything I can to look my best for this photoshoot.” Harry turns, opens the fridge, and starts pulling things out and setting them on the counter with the bags of chips and boxes of crackers.

“Wait, wait. That’s my beer. What are you—”

“I can’t have it here.”

Louis grabs his six-pack of beer and cradles it against his chest. “I don’t understand—”

“Please, babe, take your beer to Liam’s or somewhere. I need it all out of the house or I’ll drink it. Chips, sweets, all of it. I’m only eating chicken and vegetables.”

“Um, okay.” Louis shakes his head slightly and backs out of the kitchen, grabbing his favorite snacks and taking them with him. Over the years, he’s learned that it’s best to just let Harry go when he’s focused like this. 

In less than half an hour, Harry’s finished in the kitchen. Somewhere he’s managed to find a cardboard box and has filled it with every package of pasta and crackers, jars of peanut butter, blocks of cheese, and everything else that hasn’t passed his inspection. Before Harry can take it all out to the dumpster, Louis picks it up and hauls it out to his car, along with his chips and beer. When he walks back inside their apartment, Harry’s changed into his own running clothes and is lacing up his sneakers.

“You going for a run?” He doesn’t normally run on Sundays, but he supposes today is different.

“Yeah, be back in an hour.” Harry brushes a kiss on Louis’ cheek as he walks past him.

Louis stands there in the doorway, twirling his keys around his finger, watching Harry jog down the corridor and around the corner towards the stairs. He shrugs and grabs his wallet and phone off the table inside the door, locks their apartment, and heads for the elevator. 

On the ride down, he decides he’ll take his box of contraband to Niall’s instead of Liam’s so he can give him a heads up about Harry’s reaction to the shirtless photo shoot.

—

It’s been five days of Harry running every single morning. Five days of choking down plain, unsweetened oatmeal for breakfast, taking salads that Harry packs for his lunch (and buying a slice of pizza to go with it in the cafeteria every day), and eating the same bland, baked chicken breasts with broccoli for dinner. 

Louis managed to drive to the McDonald’s down the street for two bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits on his way to work every morning this week. There’s just enough time to eat them in his car on the drive in. After he realized that Harry intended for him to eat the same boring meals on repeat, he had to plan around him. 

It’s Friday evening and Louis stopped off to have a beer with Liam after work before heading home. He’s standing at the bathroom sink, brushing his teeth and getting rid of the evidence when he hears the front door shut. Harry appears in the bathroom doorway, dripping sweat, wearing a tiny pair of running shorts and no shirt. It really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

“Did you run twice today?”

Harry nods. He kicks off his sneakers and peels off his socks, drops his shorts to the floor, and bends over to pull the scale back out from under the sink. All while Louis stands there, toothbrush in hand, watching him with wide eyes. They haven’t so much as kissed more than a few chaste pecks here and there all week. Harry’s been so caught up in his head with this photo shoot. And now he’s just standing there, and bending over, completely naked.

The dial on the ancient scale wobbles back and forth and finally settles. 

“Yes!” Harry punches his fist into the air and steps off the scale with a happy sigh. “I did it.”

“Yeah? What’d you do?”

“Can’t you tell? I’m down four pounds.”

Louis nods as if he can actually see a difference because he knows better than to disagree at this point. “You look great babe.” He reaches out to trace his finger down Harry’s spine. “Really good. Proud of you.”

He doesn’t look any different at all. Louis is pretty sure any weight he’s lost is purely water weight—sweat from his run this evening and a pound or two because he’s stopped drinking beer and eating chips for a week. It’s almost a guarantee that as soon as he eats a bowl of pasta, he’ll weigh the same as he did last week, but Louis is keeping his mouth shut. 

“You showering?”

“Yeah. I did an extra three miles today. Gonna shower and have a green juice. I’ve got an appointment tomorrow morning to have my hair trimmed and I thought I’d get a manicure and pedicure since the photo shoot is Sunday.”

“Sounds good, baby. You, um… Want to burn a few extra calories?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Well, I read somewhere that the average man burns a hundred calories whenever they have sex. But I was thinking that you’ve always been way above average, right?”

There’s suspicion in Harry’s eyes, but a small smile on his lips when he tilts his head and hums.

“So I thought that instead of average sex, you could ride me? I figured that the longer you can go, the more you burn right? And you love doing that and you’re so good at it. Two birds with one stone, yeah?”

Harry nods slowly and bites the corner of his lower lip.

“Up for it?”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry turns around and pulls the shower curtain back. “It’ll only take me a couple of minutes to shower.” 

When Harry bends over to turn on the water, without really thinking about it, Louis drops to his knees and runs his hands over Harry’s ass. Harry freezes with one hand on the side of the bathtub, the other on the hot water knob. His breath hitches when Louis leans in close and presses a kiss to the sweat damp skin on the back of his thigh. 

“Was going to shower. I’m all sweaty.”

“I like you sweaty.”

“Dirty.” Harry snickers. 

Louis doesn’t reply, just nudges Harry’s ass cheek with his nose and bites down lightly, then slides his hands up to Harry’s hips and slowly spins him around. Harry’s skin always tastes so good, but after a run, the sweat and salt and heat of his skin make Louis want to eat him alive. The ceramic tile is hard and cold on his knees, but he ignores it and licks slowly along the crease where Harry’s leg meets his groin, nuzzles into the thatch of dark hair at the base of his cock, and breathes in. 

Slowly, he kisses his way down the shaft as it begins to harden until he gets to the tip, then he suckles at it before taking in as much as he can. He loves this—filling his mouth with Harry’s dick before it’s fully hard—he can fit more of it in his mouth and the feeling of his growing erection on his tongue just does something to him. It gets him so hot and he doesn’t even have to touch himself. 

He lets his mouth fill with saliva, then starts to move, bobbing his head, letting it get messy and wet, pressing firmly against the underside of Harry’s dick with his tongue, pulling a desperate whine from Harry’s throat. It doesn’t take long before Harry is fully hard and Louis wraps his hand around the part that no longer fits in his mouth, working him over, sucking and stroking him, groaning every time he takes him deep enough to nudge the back of his throat. A week without sex has made Harry a little trigger happy and he barely grunts out a warning before he comes and Louis has to fight to keep it all in his mouth, swallowing convulsively, and trying not to choke. 

Louis looks up through watery eyes to see Harry looking down at him, face flushed and sweaty, lower lip caught between his teeth, surrounded by the steam from the shower. 

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles and squeezes his eyes shut. “I didn’t mean to choke you.”

Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, climbs to his feet, and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “It’s okay, baby. Let’s shower, hmm? Get you nice and clean and ready for me?”

Harry nods and steps into the warm water with Louis right behind him. With the shower curtain closed, they’re soon enveloped in steam and warmth. Harry’s clearly tired, the entire week has been mentally and physically exhausting, so Louis backs him into the spray to wet his hair and while the water runs over him, Louis pours some shampoo into his hand. It’s so rare that they have time to shower together, so he plans to take advantage. Harry turns around at Louis’ gesture and, as Louis washes his hair and massages his scalp, his entire body starts to relax. Gently, Louis guides him back under the water to rinse his hair, then coats his hair with conditioner, and pulls him backwards until they’re standing out of the stream of water, Louis’ chest to Harry’s back. 

Harry reaches out and fumbles for his bodywash, but when he flips open the cap, Louis holds his hand out and whispers against Harry’s neck, “Let me wash you.”

He lathers up his hands and starts on Harry’s chest, slowly circling the palms of his hands over his skin, putting slightly more pressure on his nipples, then sliding his hands down to wash his stomach. A small smile grows on Louis’ face when he circles Harry’s belly button. Louis loves Harry’s entire midsection. His upper abs, his extra nipples… he loves to bite Harry’s ribs, to suck on the soft skin on his hips, to kiss around his belly button. 

Louis smooths the bodywash over every inch of Harry’s skin that he can reach: the entire front of his torso, the soft hair of his armpits, his arms, hands, and fingers one by one. He slips his hands down through the suds and with the palms of his hands, soaps up the tops of Harry’s thighs, taking his time, but making his way towards his cock. He washes his balls with one hand, rolling them and cupping them, then reaching behind them to press his fingers against Harry’s perineum. Harry moans, his breath hot on Louis’ face as he turns to place a kiss on his cheekbone. With his other hand, Louis slowly washes Harry’s dick, sliding his soapy hand up and down the shaft, pulling back his foreskin, and rinsing it carefully under the shower, while Harry quietly hums in his ear. 

He reaches up to tilt the shower head until it sprays directly on Harry’s chest, letting the water wash away the bubbles, and then spins Harry around so that he can rinse the conditioner from his hair. Once the water runs clear, Louis pulls Harry close so he can rest his forehead against his shoulder while he washes his back. Starting on his shoulders, he massages the muscles, finding knots and gently working them out, sliding his knuckles along the edges of his shoulder blades, and down either side of his spine. When he gets to Harry’s lower back, he pushes his ass out a little bit, giving Louis an idea. 

“Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Want you to turn and put your hands on the wall. Steady yourself, okay?”

Harry nods and takes a step backwards, then turns until he’s facing the wall, leaning forward slightly, both hands flat against the tile. While Harry positions himself, Louis angles the showerhead away, fills his cupped palm with bodywash, and slowly lowers himself to his knees. He lathers the soap between his hands, and starts with Harry’s feet, washing his toes, lifting his feet one at a time and washing the soles, circling his ankles, and paying special attention to his calves until Harry’s legs start to tremble. Slowly working his way up, he grips his thighs, pressing his fingers into the front of Harry’s legs, sliding them up until they reach the thicker hair at the top. He swirls his fingers there, scratching at his pubes, and trailing his hands back down to his knees so he can start again on Harry’s hamstrings. 

He lathers the backs of Harry’s thighs, from his knees up to the crease where his legs meet his ass, then squeezes the muscles at the top and with just a little encouragement, Harry’s spreads his legs further apart. When Louis pulls his hands away to get more bodywash, Harry pushes his ass back and Louis presses a quick kiss to his left cheek. With his hands full of bubbles, he spreads the lather over Harry’s bum, dragging his thumbs underneath, sliding them up, and pulling Harry’s cheeks apart, so that the suds slide down his crack. He watches them as they dribble to the floor of the shower and wash away, then he begins to rub his hands in circles over the cheeks of Harry’s ass. 

While Louis washes him, he watches every time he slides his hands to the top and the soap trickles down his crack, and it’s turning him on. He pours more bodywash into his hand and instead of lathering it up, he tips his palm until the soap slides out onto the middle of Harry’s lower back, then he grips his cheeks, pulls them apart, and waits as it slips down over his rim where he catches it with his fingers and starts to rub it around in circles until it begins to foam. 

Once it’s all lather, he starts to slide the tip of his finger inside and Harry groans above him. 

“Hey, baby?”

Harry hums in response.

“Can you hand me the shower head?”

Harry reaches over to disconnect the handheld shower head and passes it to Louis who angles it to spray the suds off of Harry’s back. The water washes most of the bubbles away, so Louis uses his thumb and forefinger to spread Harry’s cheeks apart and allow the water to rinse him completely. While the water runs over his ass, Louis slides his finger up and down Harry’s crack, making sure all of the soap is gone, and when it has he pushes the tip of his finger back inside. Slowly he presses in and pulls it out, letting the warm water from the shower ease the way, not pushing in far, just teasing him with it until Harry hitches his ass backwards, forcing Louis’ finger in all the way, and they both moan.

He leaves his finger like that while he sets the showerhead on the floor, then leans in to lick around it, the lingering taste of soap on his tongue. He inhales the mild citrus scent of their body wash, and Harry pushes against his mouth as he licks again, pressing firmly with his tongue, pumping his finger in and out, and now that his other hand is free, reaching between Harry’s thighs to wrap his hand around his dick, stroking him in the same rhythm that he fucks him with his finger. Louis sucks and bites and kisses across his ass until his face is buried between his cheeks, and he slides his finger out to replace it with his tongue. He lets go of Harry’s cock so that he can use both hands to spread his cheeks apart, forcing his tongue inside, fucking him with it, pulling back and licking hard up and down his crack, then diving back in, scraping his teeth on his rim, and pushing his tongue back inside. 

He slides his hands around the front of Harry’s hips, pulling him backwards, losing himself in it, until he feels Harry’s legs shaking and hears the wordless mumbling coming from above. Slowly he pulls back a little, takes his time licking once more from behind his balls to the top of his ass, then he clambers to his feet and kisses Harry’s shoulder. 

“You okay, baby?”

Harry’s still shaking, but he giggles a little and says, “Fuck, yeah.”

They stumble from the bathroom to their bedroom, trying to dry each other off with a single towel, kissing the entire way. 

Harry throws himself onto the bed, sprawling across the covers on his stomach, while Louis rifles through their nightstand. When he stands up, he catches sight of himself in the full-length mirror by the closet and he changes his plan slightly. 

Louis crawls onto the bed and leans in to gently kiss the back of Harry’s neck. Slowly, he places kiss after kiss all over Harry’s shoulder blades, then down his spine, humming against the skin of his lower back. He flips the lube bottle and it trickles out onto his fingers and he lets it drip down Harry’s crack, massaging his rim with it, getting him wet on the outside before pushing his finger just inside. He takes his time, working that single finger in and out, deeper until he reaches Harry’s prostate and hears him groan into the pillow. After drizzling more lube over Harry’s rim where it’s stretched around his finger, he effortlessly slides his middle finger in and holds them still for a few seconds before pumping them in and out a few times, twisting and turning them, scissoring them and watching Harry’s body pulling them back inside. When Harry pushes back against his hand, Louis grinds down against the mattress to relieve some tension and sucks a kiss on Harry’s ass cheek. He squeezes more lube onto his ring finger, then presses inside with all three. 

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry whines and starts to push himself up off the bed with Louis’ fingers still inside him. 

Louis laughs quietly and lets him crawl away, then situates himself on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. “Over here, baby.” 

Harry starts crawling backwards and giggles when his knee drops over the side of the mattress. “What are we… Oh.” 

With the condom on, slick and ready, Louis leans back on his hands, waiting for Harry to catch on. Harry nods and starts to straddle Louis’ lap, but Louis shakes his head and says, “Turn around.”

Harry catches Louis’ eye and bites his lower lip, then moves to stand between Louis’ knees and slowly turns around. Louis wraps one hand around the base of his cock and holds it steady while Harry sits down. This is quite possibly the best idea that Louis has ever had and he silently congratulates himself when Harry starts moving his ass up and down, letting the head of Louis’ dick slide over his rim until he sits a little lower and it slips inside. Louis squeezes himself, focusing on not bucking his hips up and watches as Harry sinks down onto his cock. He lets go and when Harry’s ass hits his thighs, he pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, holding him still, and looking over his shoulder at their reflection in the mirror. 

“Open your eyes, baby.” Louis slides his hands up until he reaches Harry’s nipples, scratching his fingernails over them, and pinching them while Harry’s eyelids flutter open. He pinches Harry’s nipples harder and pulls on them, then slips one hand down to stroke Harry’s dick. “Look at yourself. So fucking hot.” 

Louis can see Harry’s eyes following his hands in the mirror, flicking back and forth between the one wrapped around his cock and the one pinching his nipples. He starts rocking back and forth, and his eyes start to slip closed.

“Watch, Harry. Don’t close your eyes.” Louis releases Harry’s cock and presses his hand against Harry’s stomach, circling his hips and making Harry move again. “Fuck yourself. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Harry nods at himself in the mirror and starts to move a little faster, pushing his hands against his thighs, lifting up slightly, and sitting back down with a groan. As he starts to lift and lower himself faster, Louis stops playing with his nipples and just watches him. He’s so fucking beautiful every second of the day, but he turns into some kind of breathtaking otherworldly being when he forgets himself and lets go. 

He’s starting to get into it, watching himself and riding Louis’ cock. He starts tugging on his own nipples, pinching them hard whenever he twists his hips just right and hits his prostate. It’s the best angle to see him in the mirror, but Louis can’t get any leverage, so the next time Harry drops down, Louis lets himself fall back onto the bed, thrusting up, and causing Harry to cry out when he hits his spot hard and slides deeper inside. 

Louis props himself up on his elbows and bites his lower lip hard, nudging his hips up every time Harry sinks down, watching Harry’s ass take all of him so easily. He feels around on the bed for the lube and when he finds it, flicks open the cap and lets it drip down Harry’s crack to his rim where it get pushed inside by his cock. He drops the bottle onto the bed and leans onto one elbow, rubbing the thumb of his other hand around Harry’s rim where it’s tight around him. Harry pushes down against his hand and whines. Fuck. Louis presses up slightly, the tip of his thumb stretching his rim and Louis has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“You okay, baby? You watching yourself?”

“Yes,” Harry hisses and circles his hips, grinding against Louis’ lap, forcing his thumb further inside.

Louis’ mouth drops open and he can’t tear his eyes away, too shocked to move or breathe. He closes his eyes and imagines sliding his entire thumb in alongside his dick, and he can’t take it. Gently he pulls his hand away, ignoring Harry’s disappointed whine, lays back on the bed, and grabs Harry’s hips, gripping them tightly and fucking up into him hard and fast. Harry grunts and changes his rhythm to match Louis’, finally wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself in time to Louis’ thrusts. Louis digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips and holds him still, slamming their bodies together.

Harry throws his head back and shouts Louis’ name at the ceiling, his body jerks, and he comes, body tightening and then going slack and falling back onto Louis. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s chest, holding him tightly. He pulls his own legs up onto the bed and pushes his feet into the mattress, fucking inside faster until he comes, groaning into Harry’s ear. He presses his lips to the side of Harry's head while his orgasm tapers off. 

They lay there, Harry on top of him, his back to Louis’ chest, until their breathing slows. Louis squeezes him and mutters, “You asleep?”

Harry snorts and rolls off of him. “No, but I will be in like thirty seconds. I’m exhausted.”

Louis sighs and sits up, then trails his knuckles down Harry’s ribs to his hips. “Promise me you’re going to take it easy after the pictures are taken. You’ve been really… consumed by that whole thing this week.”

Harry looks up at him and nods. “Yeah, I know. I sort of freaked out.”

Louis takes his hand and stands up, pulling Harry up with him. “Let’s get cleaned up. Then we can eat more _delicious_ chicken and broccoli.”

Harry rolls his eyes and offers, “How about I’ll make lasagna tomorrow night to make it up to you?”

“Depends on three things. Will there be wine? Will there be garlic bread? Will you eat it with me?”

“Yes to all three. Back to normal tomorrow. I think I’ll lay off the donuts, maybe just every other Sunday. But yeah… I know I overdid it this week. It was probably stupid. Sorry if I worried you.” Harry leans over and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek and steps back into the shower.

—

“I can’t believe you! I’m getting you back. When you least expect it… Like a big, fat hickey right before the first day of school or something.” Harry tries to look angry, narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw, but it all falls apart when he drops to the couch giggling. “Except maybe I’ll do something else, since I just told you that.”

Louis joins him on the couch and Harry immediately lays down with his head in Louis’ lap. Louis rests one hand on Harry’s chest and uses the other one to twirl Harry’s curls and scratch his scalp. “I _am_ sorry. It really was an accident.”

“I know.” Harry pouts. “Doesn’t matter anyway, since Niall has someone who’s going to photoshop out my tattoos and my extra nipples anyway. Won’t take much more to erase the bruises you left _all over my hips.”_

“I still think it’s hilarious that he’s basically cutting off your head. I mean, it makes sense. It would be super weird to have your face all over his store, but now it’s just your body, only it’s not. Your tattoos are part of you and you know I love your nipples.” Louis slides his hand down Harry’s chest a little and rubs his thumb over Harry’s extra nipples. “All of them.” 

Harry looks down at where Louis is rubbing, and pats his stomach. “Aren’t you glad I lost that weight?”

“Baby, I love you, but you seriously look the same to me.”

Harry shakes his head. “No way. Look. My love handles are smaller and…”

“I say that you look amazing and that you’re like… the hottest, sexiest man I’ve ever seen. And I think you look the same.”

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis rolls his right back. He looks the same. 

The timer on his phone goes off and Harry lifts his head and purses his lips for a kiss, which Louis obligingly gives him. Then he sits up and pushes himself off the couch. “That’s dinner. You hungry?”

Louis nods and follows him into the kitchen. He’s never been happier to see a steaming pan of lasagna and a bottle of wine, and his husband enjoying both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to share, here's the rebloggable [Tumblr post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/168896414275/sweating-til-my-clothes-come-off-by-fullonlarrie).


End file.
